Baile de invierno
by Croqueta24
Summary: Bakugo frunció el ceño, ya estaban empezando a tocarle los cojones. - ¿Por qué asumes que me gustan las mujeres? Kirishima empezó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua. Todoroki pensó que en ese momento el corazón se le podría salir del pecho.
1. 15 días

Si había algo que Bakugo Katsuki odiara con todo su ser era tener que asistir a todos los estúpidos eventos que esa estúpida escuela organizaba. Él había ido allí a convertirse en el mejor héroe de toda la puta historia, no a compartir actividades extraescolares con un montón de extras que bien podían comerle los huevos.

Suspiró con hastío mientras que su humor amenazaba con empeorar por momentos. ¿El motivo de la discordia? No sabía si había sido idea de la rata psicópata que tenían por director o de la puta loca de Midnight en busca de romance adolescente, pero ahí estaban los carteles de mierda repartidos por todos los rincones de la puta escuela.

"_Putos estadounidenses_" era en lo único que podía pensar Katsuki mientras no paraba de ver posters anunciando un baile de invierno. ¿Desde cuándo en Japón se hacían bailes más allá del acto de graduación?

Estaba hasta los cojones, solo era martes y el baile se había anunciado justo esa mañana. El evento sería en quince días. Quince días de aguantar el revuelo de un puñado de adolescentes hormonados en busca desesperada de pareja. Quince días intentando demostrar algo de humanidad a la hora de rechazar las estúpidas propuestas que los gilipollas de sus compañeros se empeñaban en hacerle. ¡Ja! Como si fuese a aceptar alguna.

Bueno, la humanidad quizás tampoco era su fuerte.

¡Dos horas! Dos horas habían pasado desde que anunciaron el baile y ya había hecho llorar a una pobre chica del curso general que estaba en segundo y le había partido la cara al gilipollas de Monoma. Realmente no se arrepentía de haber hecho sangrar a ese idiota acosador que se creía el rey del mundo.

Iba de camino a la cafetería rodeado de los idiotas de sus amigos que no podían estar más emocionados. Se puso a la cola para pedir su almuerzo mientras le venía a la cabeza la voz de muerto del capullo de su sensei diciéndoles que no se podían saltar el evento de los cojones.

"_Cuando seáis profesionales tendréis que tener un buen círculo de apoyo y trabajar con compañeros de vuestra agencia y de otras. Este es un buen momento para que, al menos, conozcáis al resto de alumnos que hay en el curso de héroes. Además, la clase lleva unos días muy tensa. Sed adolescentes de una vez y dejadme en paz, mocosos._"

Tsk. Gilipolleces. Seguro que el cuerpo docente quería entretener sus tristes vidas a base de cotilleos de sus queridos estudiantes.

Le tocaron el hombro. Una chica rubia, sonrojada y que no había visto en su puta vida quería hablar con él.

"_Joder, aquí vamos otra vez._"

* * *

Todoroki Shoto sabía mucho sobre pelear, mucho sobre el control de su quirk y sobre atrapar villanos, pero si nos adentrábamos en el mundo social y emocional que envolvía al ser humano, era a final de cuentas, un completo inútil.

Nadie le había enseñado nunca a gestionar sus emociones, no sabía nada sobre el amor y, desde luego, los pocos ataques de furia que había tenido de pequeño habían acabado con consecuencias nefastas tanto para él como para sus hermanos. Al final acabó camuflando todo lo que sentía y no acababa de comprender en una fachada de indiferencia que lo ayudaba a protegerse del mundo. "_Gracias, viejo_".

Así que cuando, con 11 años, se le saltó un latido de corazón cuando le presentaron a la hija de uno de los empleados de su padre, no entendió que significaba. Por suerte su amorosa hermana Fuyumi lo ayudó a comprender sus sentimientos.

Con 13 años tuvo una segunda revelación relacionada con su sexualidad en la que no necesitó la intervención de nadie para entender qué ocurría. Natsuo se había llevado a un compañero del instituto para acabar un proyecto de clase. Por aquel entonces ellos tenían 17 y estaban a punto de entrar en la universidad. Era cerca de final de curso, hacía calor y se habían ido a estudiar al porche. El amigo de su hermano estaba sin camiseta. Por suerte pudo identificar el cosquilleo que le recorrió la parte baja del abdomen y continuó bajando. Corrió tan rápido como pudo al baño con el corazón latiendo como un colibrí. Allí, aún confuso y pensado en un torso que era la primera vez que veía, Shoto Todoroki se hizo su primera paja.

Por aquella época no consideró contarle a nadie sobre su recién descubierta bisexualidad. Uno, no lo consideraba un pecado que tuviese que confesar; dos, estaba tan enfocado en sobrevivir a los entrenamientos a los que le sometía su padre que acabó apartando el resto de aspectos de su vida.

Después empezó a pasar el tiempo, no se había vuelto a topar con nadie que le interesase y la entrada en la U.A. volvió a reclamar toda su atención. Aunque en todo ese cúmulo de emociones que cada día batallaba por canalizar sin que lo consumiera, hubo una que identificó y agradeció al infinito que apareciese en su vida. Amistad. Por fin tenía amigos.

La otra no supo cuándo comenzó a serpentear dentro de su cuerpo, pero antes de que se diese cuenta, pasó de considerar a Bakugo un idiota maleducado con problemas serios de ira al sujeto más fascinante del universo.

Esto tampoco había sido verbalizado. Shoto no tenía vergüenza en reconocer que le gustaba un compañero de clase, pero tampoco era un idiota que no sabía en la sociedad en la que vivía. Las cosas eran más complicadas que eso, y más si solo tienes 15 años y la capacidad de gestión emocional de una galleta.

Llegó a su escritorio antes que el resto de sus compañeros. Encima había una nota de papel doblada. La cogió y la leyó. Era la cuarta propuesta que recibía ese día para ir al baile. Tiró la nota a la basura. Que dos semanas más largas quedaban por delante.


	2. 13 días

Faltaban trece días para el baile de los cojones y dos minutos para que Bakugo se tirara por un puente. Estaban en la sala común de los dormitorios. Su estúpido grupo de amigos lo había arrastrado a jugar a las cartas porque esa tarde tenían tiempo libre. Estúpida U.A., estúpidos dormitorios y estúpido Kirishima, que lo había llevado allí a rastras.

Katsuki suspiró aburrido, el inútil de Kaminari era nulo en el póker y estaba más pendiente de lo que hacía Jiro con el resto de las chicas de la clase que de la partida. Sero sí que daba juego, pero si solo eran dos personas prestando atención al final era un coñazo. Ashido y Kirishima estaban demasiado ensimismados el uno con el otro para notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El dientes de tiburón se había declarado a la alien rosada el mismo día que se anunció el baile y la fase de luna de miel no había hecho más que empezar. Como si al gilipollas no le gustase desde que iban juntos al otro instituto.

\- ¡Eh, pelos de mierda! La próxima vez que me molestes para acabar metiéndote mano con la ojos de mapache te parto la cara-. Los aludidos se separaron instantáneamente rojos hasta las orejas. - Y tú, Pikachu de mierda, pídele salir a la emo plana de una puta vez, que hasta un gilipollas se daría cuenta de cómo te mira. - Kaminari escupió parte del refresco que se estaba tomando y veía como Jiro escapaba hacia las habitaciones bastante avergonzada. Kstsuki no era una persona precisamente discreta. Se levantó apresurado y persiguió a la chica.

En la mesa Sero intentaba aguantar la risa y Kirishima y Ashido miraban al rubio con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Ey, Bakubro! ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre temas del corazón? No pensé que te interesara eso, la verdad.

\- Me importan un comino vuestras telenovelas de mierda, pero soy muy observador y sois asquerosamente evidentes.

\- ¡Cuenta, cuenta! - Mina gritó emocionada rezando porque su amigo calmara a la cotilla que tenía dentro. Katsuki se masajeó las sienes, la miró y decidió por una vez concederle el capricho a la chica.

\- El inútil de Deku y el pringado de la cara muerta se gustan desde que se conocieron en el festival, como no se lancen ya a confesarse vomitaré como los vea mirándose a escondidas otra vez poniendo caras de idiotas. La sosa de la cara redonda antes andaba detrás del brócoli andante, pero hace un mes no deja de poner cara de perra cada vez que pasa el cuatro ojos que, por cierto, no se entera de una mierda. Como la impresora 3D andante se siga dando la manita con la pelirroja manazas de la clase B, les van a acabar por salir callos. La rana y el pájaro se miran cada vez que pueden, a ver si se juntan ya y forman los engendros más frikis que he visto en mi puta vida. Mineta es el más evidente respecto a lo que piensa de las mujeres en general, pero es que da todo el asco el chicle de los cojones. Y Sero ha empezado a salir con la friki del árbol en la cabeza, pero como sois todos unos idiotas que no os fijáis en nada, no os habéis dado cuenta de cómo se rozan las manos en el comedor.

Mina y Eijiro miraron sorprendidos a Sero, que miraba boquiabierto y con un sonrojo a Bakugo. Ninguno de los tres lo había visto hablar tanto sin gritos y amenazas de muerte de por medio.

\- Bakubro, decir que estoy sorprendido es poco…- El cerebro de Kirishima iba a toda velocidad para intentar sacarle información al rubio sobre su situación sentimental; era raro verlo tan tranquilo y hablador. - ¿Y tú? ¿Algún interés en alguna de las chicas que se te ha declarado? ¿Alguna de la academia te hace tilín?

Bakugo frunció el ceño. Ya estaban empezando a tocarle los cojones.

\- ¿Por qué asumes que me interesan las mujeres?

Kirishima empezó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua, ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que a su Bakubro le pudiesen gustar los hombres y si seguía sin decir nada la acabaría cagando con su mejor amigo al haber asumido la heteronorma. Sero también estaba callado. Ashido fue la primera en reaccionar.

\- ¡Oh! No sabía que eras homosexual, Bakugo-kun.

\- Tampoco estoy diciendo que lo sea. Simplemente que aceptáis la heterosexualidad como primera opción posible y acabáis asumiendo cosas como si fueseis unos idiotas que no tienen ni puta idea de nada. Parte de que la sociedad de puto asco es por cosas como esta, joder.

Se levantó de la mesa dispuestos a dejarlos con la duda. Que se jodieran ellos y sus prejuicios. Hasta que vio la cara de circunstancia de Kirishima, que no se estaba enterando bien de lo que acababa de pasar y pensaba que Katsuki se iba a enfadar con él por el comentario que había hecho. Volvió a suspirar y a sentarse.

\- Me gustan los chicos. Me di cuenta viendo "_El señor de los anillos"_ por el asco que le tenía a Arwen y que Aragorn y Légolas me la ponían dura. ¿Alguna pregunta de mierda más? - Los otros tres negaron con la cabeza a la vez. - A ver si esto os sirve de lección y dejáis de preguntar gilipolleces. - Mina hizo un intento de abrir la boca y la cerró al instante. - Tampoco he tenido novio nunca y si me gustase alguien me cortaría los cojones antes que deciros nada. ¿Contenta, ojos de mapache? - Mina asistió y empezó a reírse. - Ahora dejad de marujear y empezad a apostar, que os pienso desplumar en el póker, panda de perdedores.

A los cinco minutos el momento de tensión había pasado y se volvió a escuchar el jaleo característico de esa mesa.

…

Shoto sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Había bajado a la sala común a tomarse un té. Ahora miraba sin ver nada su vaso con sus ojos disparejos. Se había sentado en la mesa de detrás de la _Bakusquad_ justo antes de que Kaminari se levantase. No es que él buscase a Bakugo, siempre había dado por supuesto que dejar entrever los sentimientos que tenía por él, acabarían por hacerle perder la confianza que tenían ahora. Benditas clases para la licencia provisional.

La primera vez que salieron juntos y solos fue justo después de una lección particularmente dura. Ese día Camie y Yoarashi, que solían acompañarlos a comer algo, tenían cosas que hacer de su academia. Al final Bakugo y él habían acabado en un puesto de curry callejero para seguir esa rutina que habían estado teniendo los cuatro durante más de dos semanas.

No vio ni una pista de que pudiera estar interesado en él. Katsuki era una persona muy temperamental y a él le costaba mucho leer a la gente. Pero si algo sabía Todoroki es que su relación había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Si bien seguía retándolo, la competición había pasado a ser sana. Le seguía insultando como al resto de sus compañeros e, incluso, alguna vez se habían puesto justos para hacer algún trabajo de clase. Se creó una especie de tradición rara en la que iban juntos a probar nuevos puestos de comida callejera envueltos en una relativa calma y cómodos silencios. Tampoco es que Shoto fuese muy diestro a la hora de iniciar una conversación, y el otro chico parecía disfrutar de la serenidad que no tenía cuando estaba con los de su clase.

Se masajeó las sienes. Prefería no pensar en el mundo de posibilidades que podía abrirse ante él. Daba esta guerra por perdida antes de empezarla.

\- ¡Eh, bastardo mitad-mitad! – Shoto pegó un brinco en su asiento y miró a Katsuki que lo observaba con su característico ceño fruncido. - ¿Desde cuándo llevas ahí sentado?

Todoroki titubeó un poco antes de contestar:

\- Justo cuando Kaminari se levantó.

\- Joder Invierano, cuando quieres eres como un puto gato. – Lo siguió observando de forma neutra, como era habitual. Tampoco es que tuviese mucho más que decir. – Vi la semana pasada un puesto nuevo de soba fría cerca del centro. Vamos el sábado.

\- ¿Me lo estás preguntando o me lo estás afirmando?

\- ¿Tú qué crees, gilipollas? Tampoco tendrás nada mejor que hacer en tu triste vida.

\- Los sábados visito a mi madre en el hospital.

\- ¿Todo el puto día? Ve por la mañana y nos vemos a la hora de comer. Te mando la dirección al teléfono.

Shoto asintió mientras devolvía la atención a su té. Las manos le temblaban un poco.

Bakugo volvió a concentrarse en el juego.

A Kirishima se le escapó una sonrisa socarrona mientras hacía ver que no se había dado cuenta de lo rojas que tenía Katsuki las orejas. "_Prefiero hacer el proyecto de inglés con el helado de fresa porque no tienes ni puta idea de esta asignatura, pelos de mierda. Ponte con el Pikachu a ver si hacéis algo productivo por una vez en la vida"_. Ya. Y él había nacido ayer.


	3. 11 días

Era de madrugada y Todoroki no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, cosa rara en él, pues nunca había sido especialmente trasnochador. Haberse enterado de que tenía alguna posibilidad con Katsuki no dejaba de rondarle por la mente. Suspiró y se levantó del futón. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la segunda planta. Necesitaba hablar con un amigo.

Tocó a la puerta con insistencia. Suponía que Midoriya ya estaría durmiendo, pero pensó que era la persona que más ayuda podía prestarle. Izuku abrió la puerta tallándose con las manos el rostro, para tener dificultades para poder enfocar bien.

\- ¿Todoroki-kun?

\- ¿Puedo pasar, Midoriya?

Izuku miró extrañado a su amigo, pero asintió y le cedió el paso. Encendió la luz de la habitación, se sentó en la cama y le indicó con la cabeza que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué pasa Todoroki-kun? Es raro verte despierto a esta hora. - Izuku le dio una sonrisa alentadora, fuese lo que fuese lo que preocupase a su amigo éste no era bueno con las palabras. Todoroki se miró las manos. Estaba nervioso. – Puedes contarme lo que sea, somos amigos, ¿no? – Shoto asintió ante esas palabras, no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así.

\- A mi me gusta alguien. – Midoriya lo miró sorprendido, pero lo dejó seguir hablando. – Nunca pensé tener posibilidades. Hoy he descubierto que estaba equivocado. Yo… nunca he dicho nada porque tampoco venía al caso, pero soy bisexual. No me malinterpretes, Midoriya, no me avergüenzo de ello. No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, de hecho. El problema es que me gusta un chico y bueno, ya sabes cómo son las cosas en la academia.

Iziku lo miró atentamente. Todoroki era una persona muy estoica que rara vez dejaba entrever lo que sentía o pensaba. Decidió que también era tiempo de sincerarse.

\- Te entiendo Todoroki-kun, a mi también me gusta un chico y sé que no es tan fácil como lo pintan. – Shoto levantó la vista mirando a Izuku que estaba visiblemente avergonzado. – Sé cual es la sensación de frustración constante de un paso que no sabes si puedes dar o no. Más que poder darlo o no, es no saber cómo va a reaccionar esa otra persona. Si de repente te va a mirar de otra forma o te va a dejar de hablar, si va a dejar de ser tu amigo. Hay mucha homofobia todavía, Todoroki-kun. – Shoto asintió de acuerdo. Se mantuvo en silencio, atento. – A mi… a mí me gusta Shinso-kun desde el festival. Al menos tú has descubierto que puedes confesarte sin que te repudien solo por el hecho de sentir lo que sientes por un chico. Eso siempre da esperanzas para intentarlo, ¿no crees? – Shoto volvió a asentir mientras Midoriya le regalaba una de sus brillantes sonrisas. Enseguida volvió a tener un semblante alicaído. – Yo… yo no sé cómo acercarme a él, no somos amigos y tampoco somos amigos de alguien cercano a él con el que poder hablar…

Shoto volvió a mirarse las manos, como siempre no sabía qué decir. Midoriya empezó a mover las manos nervioso, no era su intención cargar a su compañero con sus problemas.

\- Lo siento Todoroki-kun, no era mi intención cortar lo que me estabas contando, sólo quería decirte con esto que puedes recurrir a mi siempre que quieras y que te entiendo. Ser heterosexual te hace la vida más fácil en esta sociedad, para qué engañarnos. Ojalá eso cambie algún día.

\- Humm… Midoriya, me alegro que me lo hayas contado. Cuando necesites desahogarte puedes contar conmigo que para eso somos amigos, ¿no? – Izuku le sonrió y se quedó en silencio, presentía que el chico de ojos dispares no había acabado de hablar. Se formó un silencio cómodo. – Yo… a mí me gusta Bakugo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿KACCHAN?! – Vale, eso había salido más fuerte de lo que pretendía. – Espera un momento… ¡¿KACCHAN ES GAY?!- Eso también se fue de decibelios. – Y pensar que fue mi primer crush…

\- ¡Oh! No sabía que a ti también te gustaba Bakugo. No te preocupes, no me acercaré a él, tampoco creo que yo le guste de todas formas…

\- ¡NO, NO, NO! – Midoriya se levantó de un salto de la cama y empezó a mover los brazos negando enérgicamente. – No me malinterpretes, fue un enamoramiento de secundaria que ya pasó. Estaba liado con lo que sentía en aquella época, después descubrí que era profunda admiración.

\- Comprendo. Este sábado estaré con él a solas… no sé si tendría que decirle algo.

\- Vaya, no sabía que eras tan amigo de Kacchan.

\- Desde la licencia de héroes vamos de vez en cuando a comer o pasear por ahí. Creo que se siente cómodo conmigo.

\- Eso es bueno, Todoroki-kun. Si quieres mi consejo, deja que las cosas fluyan con naturalidad, si necesitas decir algo hazlo porque te sale de dentro, pero no te esfuerces ni te fuerces a confesar nada si no te apetece. A veces es mejor que las cosas sigan su curso.

\- Comprendo. – Soto miró a su amigo con una de esas sonrisas tranquilas que cada vez se asomaban más por su cara. Izuku le sonrió de vuelta. Todo estaría bien.

...

Miraba distraído el móvil mientras esperaba a Todoroki. Ese bastardo ya llegaba diez minutos tarde. Estaba haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que tenía para no mandar a la mierda a Shoto por dos razones. La primera era que ese día era de los pocos que el Invierano visitaba a su madre y no podía culparlo si se retrasaba; y dos, mucho más difícil de admitir ante cualquiera e incluso ante sí mismo, es que le gustaba Todoroki más de lo que su pobre corazón adolescente era capaz de gestionar. Así que no, aunque llegase una hora tarde no estaba despuesto a desperdiciar las pocas migajas de atención que el otro chico le dedicaba.

Para variar le sudaban las manos, aunque fuese invierno. Ver al helado de fresa estando los dos solos le dejaba en un estado semiansioso constante y se le hacía difícil controlar su Quirk. No sabía bien, bien decir cuándo empezó a sentir eso por él. Bakugo tenía ojos en la cara y Todoroki era el tío más guapo que había visto en su vida, pero esa no era la cuestión; aunque que tuviese la apariencia de un puto príncipe tío bueno de cuento tampoco ayudaba. En el festival deportivo, después de escuchar a hurtadillas algo que no le correspondía, empezó a leer al chico de otra manera. Ya no le apetecía reventarle esa cara inexpresiva que no se alteraba ni cuando sus propios niveles de estrés se disparaban. Ya no tenía gana de zarandearlo del cuello para que cambiase ese tono de voz inexpresivo y tener un atisbo de lo que estaba pensando. Poco a poco pasó de un rival al que machacar a un compañero.

Y las pocas sonrisas que le veía pasaron de generarle desconcierto a ternura.

El curso para las licencias profesionales le confirmó lo que ya sabía, que lo que sentía por su compañero no era una simple amistad.

\- ¡Bakugo! – Katsuki dirigió su mirada a Todoroki que venía corriendo. Joder, estaba guapísimo. – Perdón por la tardanza. – Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, que se le cayera el culo por él no quitaba su odio a la impuntualidad. – Lo siento, hoy mi madre tenía un día bueno.

Katsuki le quitó importancia al asunto haciendo un gesto con la mano, sabía lo importantes que eran para él las visitas a su madre.

\- Tsk, - hizo un gesto con la boca, - vamos bastardo mitad-mitad, el puesto está aquí al lado.

Bakugo empezó a andar sin esperarlo. Shoto sonrió y lo siguió hasta situarse a su lado.

...

Todoroki estaba nervioso, relajó las manos que tenía firmemente apretadas. Estaba sentado junto a Katsuki esperando a que le sirvieran un plato de soba fría. Sabía que tenía que ser él el que diese a entender que existía la posibilidad de que se sintiese atraído por Bakugo, porque sino su relación iba a estancarse ahí y no creía poder hacer como si no pasara nada sabiendo que tenía una ínfima posibilidad con él. Vale, puede que ninguna posibilidad, pero sentía que si no decía nada le explotaría en el pecho y Shoto era obtuso en el tema emocional, pero tampoco era gilipollas.

El chico que estaba dentro de la furgoneta que hacía de barra y cocina les puso delante un plato a cada uno y sonrió. Era guapo, castaño, con los ojos azules y una sonrisa preciosa. No tendría más de 25 años. Shoto vio ahí su oportunidad de lanzar una indirecta.

\- Es guapo. – Dijo en un susurro. El chico estaba limpiando cosas dentro, pero tampoco se encontraba tan lejos de ellos. Bakugo lo miró sin creerse del todo lo que acababa de escuchar. – El chico que nos ha atendido, es guapo.

Katsuki lo seguía mirando como se le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, helado de fresa?

\- Que el chico que nos ha atendido me parece guapo, Bakugo. No creo que sea tan difícil de entender.

A Bakugo se le empezó a acelerar el corazón. Sentía las orejas cada vez más calientes. Intentó seguir comiendo como si no pasara nada mientras el cerebro le iba a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué ese idiota le estaba diciendo eso de repente? ¿Le habría escuchado el otro día en el salón y le estaba dando a entender que todo le parecía bien? Apretó los palillos entre sus dedos mientras se tensaba. El silencio empezó a espesarse entre ellos. De repente una serpenteante idea empezó a abrirse paso a través del cerebro del muchacho rubio. El corazón se le aceleró un poco más y las mariposas empezaron a revolotear en su estómago. ¿Y si no lo había escuchado? ¿Y si estaba tanteando que él mismo no tuviese un problema con ese _tema_ para sincerarse? ¿Y si había la más mínima posibilidad de que entre ellos hubiese algo?

\- Hmmm, sí que es guapo, pero no es del todo mi tipo.

Shoto pudo respirar tranquilo cuando su amigo por fin le respondió. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras el ambiente volvía a aligerarse entre ellos.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

\- ¡Ja! Como si fuese a responderte a esa pregunta, Invierano. No me seas gilipollas.

\- ¡Oh! A mí me gustan rubios.

Bakugo sintió que se le paraba el corazón, ¿eso era una indirecta? ¿Qué mierda quería decir con eso? Volvió a concentrarse en su comida. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en lo que quedaba de tarde, aunque ambos tenían claro que se acababa de abrir una puerta nueva en su relación que no querían volver a cerrar.

...

Vale, lo del insomnio era algo nuevo. Él, que pasaba olímpicamente de las gilipolleces de toda esa panda de extras cuando daban las ocho de la tarde. Los latidos de corazón no habían disminuido de intensidad después de la "conversación" de esa tarde. Las mariposas en su estómago seguían revoloteando con intensidad. Dos ojos de diferentes colores pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza.

"_A mí me gustan rubios"._

¿Qué mierda significaba eso? El cambio de dinámica en su relación se había instaurado justo después de esa frase, pero tampoco tenía muy claro hacia dónde coño iban. Joder, necesitar consejo lo consideraba casi una tortura. Dio otra vuelta en la cama.

Ser adolescente era una mierda.

...

**¡Hola, hola! Siento muchísimo el retraso en la publicación, pero soy de España y con el coronavirus se han complicado un poco las cosas por aquí. He estado muy liada con la familia y con la universidad, que aunque estemos en cuarentena desde hace una semana, gestionar las cosas por el campus virtual está siendo una tortura. No sé desde dónde estáis leyendo esto, pero bueno, mucho ánimo a todas y haced caso de lo que digan las autoridades sanitarias. Y QUEDAOS EN CASA, POR FAVOR. **

**En lo que respecta al capítulo, estoy intentando ir lento al principio. Son adolescentes experimentando el primer amor y, desgraciadamente, en una sociedad donde al colectivo LGTB todavía se le rechaza y maltrata, así que no todo iba a ser fácil y de color de rosa desde el principio. Espero que os esté gustando la historia y se agradece algún review para saber qué acogida está teniendo. Por supuestísimo están aceptadas todas las críticas constructivas del mundo. **

**Muchos besotes de amor y que la vida os llene de croquetillas light para no acabar pesando 400 kilos al final de la cuarentena. **


	4. 9 días

El domingo se lo había pasado en su habitación sin hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera le había hecho caso a Kirishima cuando le había propuesto ir a entrenar un rato. Sentía la cabeza frita de pensar en Todoroki. No entendía muy bien lo que había pasado entre los dos el sábado, pero tenía claro que de alguna forma ya no sería lo mismo entre los dos. Ese día de aislamiento autoimpuesto le había ayudado a relajarse y a quitarle hierro al asunto, y no haber recibido ningún mensaje de Shoto que pudiese indicar que las cosas estaban raras entre ellos había ayudado bastante.

Ese lunes se había levantado con la intención de hacer como si no pasase nada y que las cosas fluyesen al ritmo de Shoto. Sabía que el otro chico era lento comprendiendo a los demás y a sí mismo y la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba a él no era una cualidad que ayudase a llevar bien el nuevo escenario que se había abierto en su relación. Se puso el uniforme con pereza y bajó a desayunar. Era de los primeros en llegar a la sala. Sato estaba poniendo bizcocho recién horneado encima de la mesa.

\- Buenos días, Bakugo.

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y fue a servirse un té negro y un poco de zumo. Agradeció que el chico de los dulces tuviese la costumbre de levantarse temprano de vez en cuando para tener el desayuno listo para todos. Bakugo era bastante quisquilloso en la cocina por culpa de su madre y los postres de Sato era de los pocos que se comía sin rechistar.

Se sentó en la mesa a disfrutar del desayuno con tranquilidad. Lo bueno de madrugar un poco es que se encontraba con los menos ruidosos de la clase en la mesa y podía disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad antes de que llegase el resto.

Shoji y Tokoyami estaban uno al lado del otro disfrutando de una taza de lo que supuso era café. Koda tenía a su conejo en el regazo y de vez en cuando le daba trocitos de pan. Tsuyu y Ojiro estaban en la mesa de al lado, la primera bebiendo un vaso con rodajas de limón dentro y el segundo leyendo una novela. Katsuki apreciaba esos momentos de paz por las mañanas, aunque no se lo diría nunca a ninguno de los extras.

Dirigió su mirada a la izquierda observando como Todoroki se adentraba en la cocina. Intentó que en su cara no se mostrase la sorpresa que sentía, ¿qué hacía ese imbécil ahí? El bastardo mitad-mitad era bastante perezoso por las mañanas e intentaba atrasar la hora de levantarse lo máximo posible. El resto de sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados, pero no comentaron nada. Se tensó un poco al no saber por qué había decidido de repente unirse al grupito madrugador. Shoto volvió a los pocos segundos con una taza de cerámica de la que salía vapor y tomó asiento a su lado.

\- Buenos días, Bakugo.

\- Hmm. – Lo miró con la pereza con la que habitualmente miraba a la gente. Shoto le dedicó una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa suave. Vale, eso era nuevo, aunque Todoroki había empezado a sonreír más habitualmente, no solía sonreírle directamente a la gente. Sintió que el calor se le empezaba a acumular en las orejas.

Devolvió su atención a su desayuno. Masticó con parsimonia un trozo de tarta de zanahoria, se lamió los dedos en los que había quedado algo de crema y le dio un sorbo a su té. Ya estaba frío. Se levantó con la intención de ir a la cocina para volver a calentarlo en el microondas cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca. Todoroki lo estaba mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Está frío? – Katsuki asintió en silencio intentando aparentar aburrimiento. – Déjame a mí.

Shoto levantó la mano izquierda y la puso en el vaso. Sus dedos se rozaron levemente. A Katsuki se le erizó el vello del brazo y observó como la piel del brazo de Todoroki también estaba de gallina. Empezó a emanar calor en la taza para calentar el té. Notó un leve cosquilleo que fue subiendo a lo largo de sus dedos, que se pusieron calientes poco a poco y sintió como la tensión se acumulaba en una parte incómoda de su anatomía. Todoroki lo miró fijamente con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos. Bakugo sospechaba que su aspecto no difería mucho del de su compañero.

\- ¡Eso sí que es de hombres! – La estridente voz de Kirishima rompió el ambiente íntimo que se había generado a su alrededor. El resto de la clase A entró haciendo su habitual barullo y Todoroki apartó su mano. Su té no era lo único que el chico había dejado caliente.

xxxxxx

Shoto iba de camino a clase con Midoriya parloteando a su lado de algo a lo que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Seguía sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en su brazo izquierdo. No sabía de donde había sacado el descaro para hacer lo que había hecho en el desayuno puesto que entre Bakugo y él no abundaba el contacto físico. Bueno, entre él y cualquier ser humano en general no abundaba el contacto. No tocaba a sus compañeros más allá de lo que fuera estrictamente necesario y era realmente receloso con su espacio personal. Tener el descaro de tocar a Katsuki era algo poco habitual en él y tenía claro que el chico con el quirk explosivo se había dado cuenta. Quizás el que de repente hubiese decidido madrugar también le había dado alguna pista.

Todoroki no era el mejor intérprete en lo que a emociones se refiere, pero tampoco era tonto y se había percatado que el roce que habían tenido esa mañana no había sido indiferente para el otro chico.

El domingo se lo había pasado en la habitación de Izuku intentando poner en orden lo que había hecho el día anterior con la ayuda de Midoriya, que era mucho más sensible que él… para todo.

"_Ya sabes que Kacchan es una persona bastante impulsiva, Todoroki-kun y tú… bueno, podríamos decir que las palabras no son tu fuerte. Ya lo sabes. Creo que si quieres una reacción de Kacchan tendrás que buscarla… provocarlo ¿sabes? Si dices que ayer pasó lo que me estás contando y que el ambiente ha cambiado entre los dos… quizás sí que haya posibilidades de que haya algo entre vosotros."_

El resto de la tarde pasó con Midoriya murmurando y haciendo un soliloquio sobre lo que él consideraba "_el plan perfecto para provocar a Kacchan y ver si siente algo por ti_". Plan que requería un gran esfuerzo por su parte puesto que necesitaba provocar una respuesta visceral en Bakugo.

"_Kacchan es como su quirk, ¿sabes? Tienes que ir encendiendo la mecha hasta que explote la bomba. No hay nada más sincero para Kacchan que lo que hace sin pensar cuando ha llegado al límite." _

Todoroki volvió a suspirar. Miró a Midoriya que seguía hablando de las nuevas mejoras que quería hacerle a su traje. Entraron en clase y fueron a sentarse. En menos de cinco minutos el día lectivo daba comienzo con Aizawa-sensei explicándoles la programación de esa semana.

xxxxxx

La hora del almuerzo llegó antes de que la clase A se diese cuenta. Bakugo se puso en la cola para pedir su almuerzo suspirando con pesadez mientras miraba amenazante a todo el mundo. Todoroki, a su lado, estaba tranquilo y en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos como era habitual. Chikuchi y Tsutsutaka, los dos imbéciles de la clase C que habían ido al concierto que había dado su clase en el festival buscando un fracaso absoluto del evento, los miraban desde atrás con la cara de asco habitual que tenían cada vez que se encontraban con alguien de su clase.

Ese día el comedor estaba más congestionado de lo habitual, pues estaba lloviendo y no había alumnos que hubiesen decidido ir a comer al patio de la academia. Notó como varias chicas miraban en su dirección con ojillos de enamoradas, lo que le hizo fruncir más el ceño. No sabía si le molestaba más que no parasen de mirarlo a él, tener que seguir rechazando invitaciones para el baile de los cojones o que alguna de esas gilipollas estuviese interesada en Shoto. Para variar el chico a su lado no se estaba enterando de nada y, si lo hacía, seguía con esa mueca impasible que solía tener en la cara.

Una chica que no había visto en su puta vida, como le venía ocurriendo desde hacía casi una semana, que se le acercaba gente que no tenía ni puta idea de quiénes eran, llamó a Todoroki con timidez con unos toquecitos en el hombro. El chico se giró sin cambiar ni un ápice su cara y le hizo un gesto a la muchacha para que supiese que tenía su atención. La gente de su alrededor estaba atenta a ellos. Puta panda de cotillas.

\- Hola, Shoto-kun… Soy de la clase de apoyo y quería saber si vendrías al baile conmigo. – La chica hizo una reverencia con las mejillas sonrosadas.

_¡¿SHOTO-KUN?! _

Pero qué se creía esa gilipollas, si ni él se atrevía llamar al Invierano por su nombre. A Bakugo Se le empezaron hinchar los cojones y más con ese idiota que no había dicho nada. Miró a su alrededor y vio a gran parte de la U.A. pendiente de ellos y soltando pequeñas risitas. Su paciencia se acabó en el momento en el que la chica se incorporó y fue a coger a Shoto de una de sus manos. Eso sí que no. Por encima de su cadáver. Katsuki le pegó un tirón al brazo de Todoroki, quizás más fuerte de la cuenta y entrelazó sus dedos entre los suyos.

\- Él no va a ir a la mierda de baile contigo, gilipollas y no vuelvas a llamarle por su nombre si no te ha dado permiso, ¿te has enterado? – La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, agachó la cabeza y asintió humillada. Bakugo la miraba severamente con los brazos cruzados.

\- Sí, Bakugo-san. Siento el atrevimiento Todoroki-san, disfruten de su almuerzo. – Volvió a hacer una reverencia y se mezcló entre la multitud. El resto de alumnos volvieron su atención a lo que estaban haciendo antes del mini espectáculo y la cola siguió avanzando con normalidad.

\- Joder, helado de fresa a ver si espabilas para que la gente no te trate como le sale de los cojones si a ti no te apetece. – Miró a Shoto que tenía los ojos gachos observando sus manos entrelazadas con una genuina sonrisa. Katsuki empezó a ponerse rojo, se le aceleró el corazón y las mariposas en el estómago empezaron a revolotear con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos apartó las manos.

\- Te lo dije, Chikuchi. Si al final la clase A está llena de_ desviados_. – Tsutsutaka empezó a reírse en voz alta y subió el volumen de su voz. Ese capullo quería centrar la atención en ellos otra vez. – Y encima se quedan aquí tan tranquilos dándose la manita delante de todos, ¿no os da vergüenza que veamos lo maricones de mierda que sois?

Katsuki frunció el ceño con violencia, se giró mirando cabreado a la pareja y soltó la mano de Todoroki con violencia.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, cara de mierda?

\- Lo que has escuchado, marica.

\- Prefiero ser marica que un puto homófobo, cara de mierda. Como… - Bakugo sintió como una mano se posaba suavemente en su hombro. Miró a Todoroki que negaba con la cabeza y una tenía una mirada ¿triste? A Katsuki se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

\- Déjalo, Bakugo. No merece la pena. - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no merecía la pena? Esos gilipollas los estaban insultado, ¿y no merecía la pena? _¿Él no merecía la pena para el chico del quirk dual?_

\- Vete a la mierda, Shoto. – Se fue de forma violenta para salir de la cafetería. Se le había quitado el hambre. - ¿Y vosotros qué cojones miráis panda de gilipollas?

Todoroki miró como Katsuki se alejaba, tenía la espalda tensa y parecía que iba a pegarle un puñetazo a alguien en cualquier momento. Esa había sido la primera vez que lo había llamado por su nombre. Todavía le picaba la mano que le había sostenido y que se miraba con intensidad.

Acababa de cagarla profundamente.

xxxxxx

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo un capitulillo nuevo que se me ha atragantado un poco y me ha costado e¡sacara adelante, aunque al final creo que me ha quedado lo suficientemente decente. Como veis las cosas no son miel sobre hojuelas y a Bakugo la actitud conformista de Shoto le ha cabreado bastante. Espero que os guste y se agradece algún review. Por supuesto daros las gracias a los favs y los que seguís la historia. **

**Muchos besitos y croquetillas a todo el mundo y cuidaros estos días. Tanto a vosotras como a vuestras familias.**


	5. 7 días

Todoroki se quedó absorto mirándose los nudillos de la mano derecha que todavía tenía un poco amoratados. Estaba pasando la mopa al suelo de su aula por orden de Aizawa-sensei. Lo habían castigado toda esa semana haciendo tareas de limpieza al acabar el día por el numerito que había acabado montando en la cafetería. Numerito que no se arrepentía de haber hecho. Lo repetiría mil veces.

Cuando Bakugo se fue furioso sintió como se le encogía un poco el corazón. La mano que había estado entre las suyas todavía le hormigueaba, caliente a pesar de ser la derecha. La tristeza y el arrepentimiento de algo que presentía que no iba a saber arreglar, se estaba metiendo en su mente como una nebulosa. Nebulosa que obvió cuando el causante de todo el problema empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente. Tsutsutaka lo miraba burlón sin una pizca de arrepentimiento bastante encantado con lo que había provocado.

"_Así serás de maricón que no eres capaz ni de defenderte. Por si no había algo que me diese más asco que tu presuntuosa familia. Eres patético."_

Y nada más acabar esa frase todo el autocontrol que lo caracterizaba se había ido al garete y su expresión había sido sustituida por una de rabia y odio poco habitual en él. Se había impulsado con un golpe de fuego como hacía su padre y se había lanzado a darle una paliza al chico de la clase C. Chikuchi había gritado espantada cuando le pegó el primer puñetazo a su compañero y lo derribó al suelo. Oyó los jadeos del resto de personas que había a su alrededor, pero nadie se atrevió a meterse en la pelea. Cuando la nariz del otro chico amenazaba con romperse ante otro puñetazo y su cara era un borrón rojo, notó como unas cintas lo apresaban y no podía hacer uso de su quirk para liberarse.

Aizawa-sensei se lo había llevado a la oficina del director Nezu con un cabreo monumental después de comprobar que Present Mic se hacía cargo de Tsutsutaka y lo llevaba ante Recovery Girl. El director lo había recibido con la calma habitual y con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara. Él se había explicado a trompicones, con la rabia saliendo en cada una de las palabras que iba pronunciando y con la esperanza de que no le contasen nada a su padre. Aizawa había ido al comedor a por un par de testigos para que se confirmara su versión.

Para sorpresa de Shoto, él no había sido el que se había llevado la peor parte del castigo porque, según el director Nezu, en esta institución _"no se permite el abuso y mucho menos vamos a tolerar agresiones, verbales o físicas, de índole machista, racista o contra cualquier persona que forme el colectivo LGTB+_". Así que él se había llevado una simple riña de su sensei y una semana de servicios dentro de la escuela como castigo. A Chikuchi le habían obligado a hacer un trabajo y una semana de sesiones con la orientadora del instituto. El peor parado había sido Tsutsutaka, que lo habían expulsado una semana y lo habían mandado a un curso de concienciación que tampoco se había molestado en escuchar de qué iba.

Sospechaba que a Aizawa-sensei su castigo le parecía poco severo para la reacción tan violenta que había tenido y desde el lunes no paraba de mandarle tareas. Entre las clases, las prácticas, los deberes y las cosas que su profesor le ordenaba, Shoto apenas tenía tiempo de dormir. En dos días sólo había tenido un poco tiempo libre para pasarlo con sus amigos. Iida, Ochako y Midoriya estaban bastante preocupados por él. Izuku más o menos se podía imaginar lo que había pasado, pero decidió explicarse extendidamente para que los otros dos supiesen todo lo que había pasado.

Fue a guardar los trapos y la mopa al armario de utensilios de la limpieza y se encaminó a la sala común. Era bastante tarde pues había decidido hacer sus deberes antes de que se hiciese demasiado tarde y por ello ahora se le había pasado la hora de la cena. Esperaba que se hubiesen acordado de él para guardarle un plato.

En la sala común no había mucha gente, solo su grupillo de amigos que parecían estar esperándolo a él. Iida fue el primero en verlo y le dedicó una genuina sonrisa.

\- ¡Todoroki, bienvenido! Te esperamos un rato para cenar, pero vimos que no llegabas. ¿Te ha dado tiempo a acabarlo todo? – El muchacho asintió yendo hacia sus compañeros, se detuvo al ver que se levantaban del sofá. – Te guardamos un plato, vamos a la cocina y te acompañamos mientras cenas.

\- Gracias. – Miró alrededor de la sala común para ver si localizaba a una conocida cabeza rubia. No la vio por ninguna parte. Desde el lunes no lo había visto y no había podido hablar con él. Katsuki se iba cuando aparecía él, siempre estaba rodeado de sus amigos o directamente se iba a su habitación temprano para no toparse con él. Además, él tampoco había conseguido levantarse temprano para hablar con él por la mañana puesto que la sobre carga de trabajo lo tenía muerto de cansancio.

\- A Kacchan hay que dejarle tiempo, Todoroki-kun. – Miró sorprendido a Izuku, ¿tan evidente era? – Estoy seguro de que irá a ti cuando se tranquilice.

\- No entiendo muy bien porqué se molestó. – Cogió los palillos y empezó a cenar con tranquilidad, aunque tampoco tenía mucha hambre.

\- Seguro que se ha sentido rechazado. – Ochako le dedicó una sonrisa llena de cariño, tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa y su cara reposaba entre sus manos.

\- ¿Rechazado? Pero yo no lo he rechazado.

\- Ya sabemos que no lo has rechazado, pero quizás él lo ha creído así. – Shoto se encontraba realmente confuso. – Puede que haya interpretado que piensas que él no merece la pena.

\- Pero yo no pienso eso.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos, Todoroki-kun. – Midoriya tomó la palabra. – Pero quizás Kacchan entendió otra cosa y no lo que quisiste expresar; que era hacerle caso a Tsutsutaka lo que no merecía la pena.

\- Pero pensar eso es estúpido y Bakugo no es estúpido.

\- Ya, Todoroki, pero estabais en una situación muy tensa y Kacchan tiende a tomárselo todo a la tremenda. Tú dale tiempo, que estoy seguro que antes de que te lo esperes irá a hablar contigo.

Shoto asintió algo disconforme a lo dicho por sus amigos y siguió comiendo con tranquilidad. Esperaba que ese pronto del que hablaba Midoriya no tardase mucho en llegar.

xxxxxx

Katsuki se había subido temprano a su cuarto intentando evitar un encontronazo con el bastardo mitad-mitad. No había hablado con él desde el incidente y no tenía intención de hacerlo. El muy gilipollas había intentado abordarlo entre clases justo al día siguiente, así que había intentado resguardarse entre sus amigos. Sabía lo reservado que era y que no se sentiría cómodo manteniendo una conversación de índole tan personal con tanta gente alrededor.

También era cierto que el otro chico había prácticamente desaparecido en esos dos días y no sabía por qué. Kirishima llevaba dos días intentando explicarle lo que había pasado en la cafetería cuando se había ido, pero él no tenía ganas de escucharlo. Le valía una mierda lo que había pasado después de llevarse el palo con la actitud de Todoroki ante una agresión verbal tan evidente. Ese bastardo bien podría irse a la mierda.

Llevaba desde el lunes con una mala leche que no se aguantaba ni él, pero su grupo había intuido bien qué pasaba y estaban permitiéndole rabiar a gusto contra el mundo. Lo único que había calmado sus ánimos era que se había enterado de la expulsión de la copia barata de Elvis de la clase C. Escuchó como llamaban a su puerta, pero no le hizo ni puto caso. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Aunque todavía era temprano para acostarse, él ya se encontraba metido en la cama, con la luz de la mesita de noche encendida y mirando distraídamente el móvil. Volvieron a tocar su puerta.

\- ¡MUÉRETE GILIPOLLAS, SEAS QUIEN SEAS!

A pesar de la clara amenaza, la puerta se abrió. La pelirroja cabeza de Kirishima apareció en el marco acompañada de su habitual sonrisa.

\- ¡Ey, Bakubro!

\- ¡¿NO TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE, CARA DE MIERDA?!

\- Negativo, lo que me has dicho es que me muera.

\- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Bakugo pegó un salto y se puso de pie en la cama señalando al intruso en su habitación con la mano.

\- No puedo, Bakubro. Hemos tenido consejo de acción hoy y no puedo irme hasta que haya hablado contigo. – Katsuki pasó de tener el entrecejo profundamente fruncido a levantar tanto las cejas que se le juntaron con el inicio del pelo, ¿qué estaba diciendo ese imbécil? – Hoy, porque somos tus amigos y te queremos, hemos decidido que teníamos que hacer una intervención antes de que sea demasiado tarde y no te aguantemos ni nosotros.

\- ¡¿Qué dices, idiota?!

Kirishima se adentró en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su silla de escritorio con los brazos cruzados. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar asintiendo a un discurso que estaba recitando mentalmente. Bakugo tomó asiento en su cama con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y con su mirada ceñuda habitual.

\- Si me vas a decir algo hazlo ya, pelos de mierda, que me quiero ir a dormir temprano.

\- Eres un cabezota, bro y no hay manera de razonar contigo cuando te cierras en banda. Sabemos que estás así por lo que pasó en la cafetería. No estábamos en primera fila, pero la historia se ha propagado muy rápido por el instituto. Además, como te gusta Todoroki eso hace que lo lleves todo a la tremenda.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA EL BASTARDO MITAD-MITAD DE MIERDA!

\- Pffff, sigue repitiendo eso hasta que lo creas. Que sepas que, como tu mejor amigo, no le he dicho nada al resto del grupo de lo Todoroki, pero creo que ya lo están empezando a sospechar, sobre todo Ashido. Si es que no se le escapa…

\- Pelos de mierda, deja de divagar de una puta vez, que me estás empezando a tocar los cojones.

\- Vale, vale. – Kirishima hizo un gesto con las manos como para apaciguar su ánimo. – Al menos no me interrumpas, ¿vale? – Bakugo asintió y dejo que el otro chico siguiera hablando. – Yo sé que te gusta Todoroki, el resto lo intuye por cómo te has estado comportando después de lo que pasó en la cafetería, ¿entiendes?

\- No, Kirishima, no entiendo nada ¡PORQUE TE EXPLICAS COMO LA MIERDA!

\- Relájate, bro que no me dejas hablar. El otro día, en la cafetería, lo que pasó con Todoroki. Escuché que te fuiste muy enfadado de allí y lo mandaste a la mierda a él y no al chico de la clase C. Eso es muy poco masculino, que lo sepas. ¿Qué dijo Todoroki para que hicieses eso?

Bakugo reflexionó unos segundos, recordando las palabras de Shoto. Se sentía un poco estúpido. Quizás estaba sobredimensionarlo todo.

\- ¿Ves? Si hasta te estás dando cuenta de que te estás pasando. Que sepas que me parece muy injusto como estás tratando al pobre, que lleva dos días buscándote en cada ratito que tiene y no le da la vida con el castigo que le puso Aizawa-sensei.

\- ¿Eh? ¿El Invierano está castigado?

Kirishima hizo un gesto de exasperación con los brazos. Parecía que estaba desesperado por hacerle entender algo.

\- Con la paliza que le pegó al idiota de Tsutsutaka poco me parece lo que le han hecho.

\- Espera, espera, dientes de tiburón. ¿Todoroki le pegó una paliza a ese gilipollas?

\- Sí, señor. Tuvo que ir Aizawa-sensei a pararlo y desactivar su quik para poder acercarse. Claro, que tu eso no lo sabes porque cada vez que escuchabas hablar de lo de la cafetería te ponías a gruñir y…, - escuchó un portazo y miró a su alrededor viendo la habitación vacía, - y te largabas. – Sonrió satisfecho de la charla de hombres que habían tenido y de que su bro hubiese entrado en razón. Se fue a su habitación sabiendo que las cosas entre los dos ya estarían solucionadas mañana por la mañana.

xxxxxx

Shoto estaba en su habitación acabando de preparar las cosas que necesitaba para las clases del día siguiente. Un toque en su puerta lo sorprendió. Solo eran las diez de la noche, pero no solían salir de sus habitaciones tan tarde si era durante la semana. Se levantó y abrió extrañado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró de frente a Bakugo, que miraba fijamente al suelo y tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Quítate de en medio, helado de fresa. – Katsuki pasó a su habitación como si fuese suya. Cerró la puerta y se giró hacia su compañero que se había quedado de pie en medio de su cuarto. Lo miró fijamente sin saber muy bien que decir. - ¿Es verdad lo de la paliza?

\- Sí. – Se apoyó en la puerta a la vez que Bakugo se giraba para mirarlo de frente.

\- ¿Por qué?

Se quedó en silencio intentando buscar las palabras correctas para explicarse, cosa complicada cuando se actúa por impulso.

\- No lo sé, te fuiste enfadado y no entendía… no entiendo por qué. Después ese idiota empezó a reírse y antes de poder pensar nada ya estaba dándole el primer puñetazo. – Katsuki lo estaba mirando fijamente y lo estaba poniendo nervioso. – He querido hablar contigo desde el lunes, pero me han castigado y no he encontrado ningún momento…- Pensó en lo que Midoriya y Ochako le habían comentado durante la cena. – No sé qué interpretaste de mis palabras, Bakugo. No me refería a ti, nunca me referiría a ti así. – Miró a Katsuki que tenía un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas, sintió como el calor viajaba también a su cara. – Lo siento.

\- Yo también. – Bakugo se acercó a él, le tomó la mano y volvió a entrelazar sus dedos. El corazón le pegó un brinco y empezó a latir con rapidez como cada vez que estaban tan cerca.

\- No pasa nada. – Shoto le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Sintió un tirón en la mano y como los brazos de Katsuki serpenteaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Lo apretó fuertemente por la cintura y pasó el otro brazo por su nuca, dejando reposar su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello. Subió sus propios brazos alrededor del otro chico para darle un apretado abrazo. Cerró los ojos y dejó reposar la cabeza encima de la de Bakugo, cuyo aliento le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Se quedaron así un rato, meciéndose lentamente en un tranquilo silencio.

\- Sal conmigo.

\- ¿Hmm? – Tanto la voz como la pregunta de Bakugo lo tomaron por sorpresa. Notaba el roce de los labios del otro chico en su cuello cuando se movían.

\- Sal conmigo, este viernes. Tengamos una cita. – Shoto lo apretó aún más entre sus brazos.

\- Está bien.

xxxxxx

** ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están esos ánimos?. Espero que todas y todos os encontréis bien, al igual que vuestras familias. Mi ánimo va a días, la verdad y la universidad volviéndome loca tampoco ayuda. **

**La verdad es que hasta este capítulo no acababa de estar convencida del todo de lo que estoy escribiendo, pero empieza ya a tomar forma y estoy muy contenta con el resultado. Muchísimas gracias por añadirla a favoritos y seguirla, las notificaciones que voy recibiendo son un pequeño ramalazo de alegría para estos días de encierro, que cada vez se han menos llevaderos. Ya sabéis que los comentarios serán siempre bienvenidos. Especial mención a Omxn, recibir el primer review me puso muy feliz y muchas gracias por tus palabras, que me levantaron el ánimo.**

**Mucho ánimo a todo el mundo y que tengáis una vida llena de croquetas, que eso se traduce en felicidad. Muchos besos.**


	6. 5 días

Shoto estaba a un cambio de camisa de echar a sus amigos de su habitación. El miércoles había sido capaz de acabar conciliando el sueño, pero el jueves había ido entrando en un bucle mental para acabar de explotar de puro nerviosismo. Él no había tenido nunca una cita. ¿A dónde se supone que había que ir? ¿Se tenía que arreglar más de lo normal? ¿Se podían dar un beso siendo la primera cita o eso era ir muy rápido? Pensó en llamar a su hermana Fuyumi para pedirle consejo, pero esa idea desapareció de su cabeza nada más surgir. Ahora se arrepentía.

El jueves por la tarde, cuando estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, fue en busca de Uraraka, Iida y Midoriya para pedirles consejo sobre su cita, al menos ellos ya sabían un poco de qué iba la historia y le entenderían rápido. Se equivocó.

"_¿QUÉ VAS A TENER UNA CITA CON KACCHAN?"_ Ochako le había pegado una colleja a Izuku por lo poco discreto que había sido y los arrastró a la habitación de Midoriya, que era la que quedaba más a mano. Una vez dentro lo habían ametrallado a preguntas que había respondido lo mejor que pudo. Después le habían dado tantas ideas y consejos que se contradecían entre ellos, que aquello había acabado sin aportarle nada nuevo.

"_Tenéis que ir al cine, bueno o a cenar. A Kacchan le encanta comer"._

"_Pero también tenéis que salir de paseo Todoroki-kun que así tenéis la oportunidad de hablar y conocer mejor vuestros sentimientos, además es muy romántico". _

"_Hay actividades culturales que unen a las parejas, a lo mejor podrías probar a llevarlo a algo así"._

"_Kacchan no se arregla nunca, no creo que le importe como vayas vestido"_

"_Ni hablar, te tienes que poner guapo, bueno, ya eres guapísimo, no me malinterpretes, pero todavía más guapo. Y Bakugo también es guapo, ¡ay! Vais a ser dos chicos guapísimos de la mano por la calle"._

"_Tienes que llevar una camisa, que se note que vas en serio, Todoroki."_

"_Kaachan es muy impulsivo, seguro que te besa él, no te preocupes por eso"._

"_Todoroki-kun a veces hay que coger las riendas del asunto y lanzarse, ya ha sido él el que te ha pedido salir."_

"_No es nada formal que os beséis en la primera cita, yo esperaría"._

Al final había acabado en su habitación con dudas nuevas y ninguna respuesta. ¿Katsuki estaría tan perdido como él? Lo dudaba. Habían concretado quedar a las siete de la tarde en la puerta de los dormitorios sin ningún plan en concreto. A las seis de la tarde fue cuando unos toques en su puerta lo sorprendieron después de la ducha. Su trío de amigos se había precipitado dentro de su cuarto y habían empezado una encarnizada batalla verbal sobre moda y lo que tenía que ponerse.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, con prácticamente todo su armario desperdigado por el tatami de su habitación, los tres parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en su modelito. No entendía como haber acabado con una simple camisa negra, unos pantalones grises oscuros desgastados y unas converse negras podía haber generado un debate tan grande. Por si no fuera poco, llevaban cinco minutos discutiendo sobre qué chaqueta era la más adecuada.

\- Pero vamos a ver, Deku-kun que una chaqueta vaquera queda horrible con eso. Le iría mejor ese abrigo tres cuartos de color negro.

\- Tiene quince años, Uraraka-san y Kacchan irá con sudadera si puede. Como vaya tan elegante no van a pegar ni con cola yendo juntos por la calle.

\- ¿Y un jersey de punto?

\- Bufrrrr, tampoco tiene ochenta años Iida-kun. – Midoriya se llevó una mano al mentón intentando pensar una solución. - ¿No tienes ninguna chaqueta más… de adolescente?

Shoto hizo memoria levemente y se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Sacó de su armario una percha con una de las pocas prendas que tenía que quedar dentro. Una chaqueta negra de cuero que le había regalado Natsuo por su cumpleaños y que todavía no había estrenado estaba ahí colgada.

\- ¿Esto está bien? – Vio como los tres asentían enérgicamente, así que la descolgó y se la puso.

Iida miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y dio un respingo. Le empujó bruscamente contra el pecho su móvil, cartera y una bufanda a rayas blancas y grises y empezó a mover sus brazos de forma espasmódica, como hacía cada vez que entraba en modo sargento.

\- Quedan cinco minutos para las siete, Todoroki. Vete ya que vas a llegar tarde y eso daría muy mala impresión. – Lo iba empujando hacia la puerta mientras hablaba y no le daba tiempo a replicar nada. Shoto miró el desastre que era su cuarto con Midoriya y Uraraka aún dentro.

\- Pero mi habita…

\- ¡Nosotros lo recogeremos! – Y dicho esto el delegado de su clase le cerró la puerta en las narices. Suspiró mientras se ponía bien la chaqueta, se guardaba las cosas en los bolsillos y se colocaba bien la bufanda. Le tranquilizaba que Iida fuese una persona tan cuadriculada, así al menos no tendría que preocuparse de ordenar todo al volver o tener que dormir rodeado de ropa tirada a su alrededor.

En el ascensor se empezó a poner un poco más nervioso. ¿Saldría todo bien? Katsuki le gustaba mucho y no quería arruinar ningún tipo de oportunidad que pudiese tener con él.

Bakugo lo esperaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada con las piernas estiradas. Se sorprendió al ver que se había arreglado a su manera. Llevaba unos pantalones negros bastante más formales que los que solía ponerse de varias tallas más grandes que la suya. Una camisa de cuadros negros y rojos abierta, con una camiseta blanca debajo, una chaqueta vaquera y unas botas negras de cordones completaban el atuendo. La verdad es que estaba muy guapo.

\- Bakugo.

El susodicho pegó un respingo, parecía que estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Se rascó la nariz antes de responder, una especie de tic que tenía cuando estaba nervioso.

\- Llegas tarde bastardo mitad-mitad.

\- ¿Eh? Pero si quedan un par de minutos para las siete.

\- Tsk, andando Invierano, que esta gente no sabe ser discreta a la hora de espiar y voy acabar por ir a partirles la cara por imbéciles.

Todoroki miró hacia atrás y vio al grupito de Bakugo junto al suyo observándolos a través de las cortinas de forma muy evidente.

"_¿Cómo han llegado tan rápido de mi cuarto aquí? Panda de cotillas."_

Siguió a Bakugo que ya había emprendido el camino sin esperarle. Se puso a su lado, quizás un poco más cerca de la cuenta, pero estaban en una cita ¿estaba eso bien?

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- ¿Eh? Pues a nuestra cita, ¿a dónde coño vamos a ir?

\- ¿Pero has organizado algo? ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer?

\- ¿Pero en qué cueva te metieron de pequeño, helado de fresa? Claro que sé lo que hay que hacer. Y ahora menos quejarse y más mover ese culo, que vamos a llegar tarde.

xxxxxx

El jueves después de clase se había decidido por contarle a Kirishima el lío que tenía en la cabeza con Shoto. El pelirrojo no se mostró sorprendido en lo absoluto.

"_¡Claro que sabía que te gustaba Todoroki, Bakubro! Me lo empecé a imaginar el día que nos dijiste que eras gay, pffrrr… Como si fuera yo a creerme que me dejabas tirado en los trabajos de inglés para hacerlos con Todoroki de un día para otro. Se te ponen las orejas como un tomate cuando algo te da vergüenza, ¿lo sabes? Además, después de lo de la cafetería prácticamente me lo confirmaste, y no solo a mí, si no a Kaminari, a Sero y Mina también. Que no somos tan idiotas como te crees… bueno, no siempre al menos". _

Al cabo de un rato y después de muchos _"dejar al resto de tus amigos que se preocupan por ti fuera de esto es muy poco masculino, que lo sepas"_ el otro trío se había acabado uniendo a ellos en su habitación para llenarle de consejos que no había pedido.

Si bien se cortaría una mano antes que reconocerlo, la loca obsesión que tenía la ojos de mapache por el romance adolescente le había ayudado a planear su cita. Sabía que Todoroki no tendría ni puta idea de qué hacer, puesto que era consciente de cómo su padre se había apropiado de toda su niñez y parte de la adolescencia. Y la colaboración en organizar su cita por parte del cuarteto de idiotas no había acabado allí. Después de que Ashido hiciese un esquema perfecto de cómo tendría que ser la típica cita adolescente, el resto había llenado los huecos con recomendaciones y buscando ofertas.

Sero le había buscado la mejor película para su cita, un suspense con tintes de comedia negra, lo suficientemente inteligente para que ninguno de los dos se aburriera y sin caer en lo cursi. El pikachu de mierda lo había sorprendido siendo un loco de los cupones y descuentos y le había conseguido entradas de cine a mitad de precio, le había mandado un código promocional para palomitas y otro para una franquicia de hamburguesas donde servían sus patatas fritas picantes favoritas.

El colofón lo había puesto Kirishima que se había pasado todo ese tiempo mirando parques bonitos con miradores a la vista nocturna de la ciudad y que pillasen de camino a la academia, había mandado la localización por su grupo de chat del teléfono y le había prestado unos pantalones algo más decentes de los que solía ponerse.

"_Como se os ocurra seguirme os juro que os parto la cara, panda de extras.". _

Bakugo tenía extrañas formas de dar las gracias y en este caso se habían materializado no montando un escándalo cuando había visto que se habían pasado su advertencia por el forro de los cojones. Ahora, con Todoroki rozando su hombro y sus nudillos en caricias casuales en cada paso que daban, lo único que esperaba es que todo saliera bien. Ambos iban muy callados, ninguno de los dos era especialmente hablador, pero ese silencio que se había establecido entre los dos estaba siendo… raro.

\- ¿Has visto Snatch?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Que si has visto Snatch, la peli. Ya tiene tiempo.

\- No, no sé de ni de que peli me hablas.

\- Dios, que infancia más deprimente, helado de fresa. Me alegra decirte entonces que hoy estás de suerte porque van a hacer una reposición en un cine aquí cerca y he conseguido entradas a mitad de precio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ya tienes las entradas? – Vio como Todoroki fruncía el ceño levemente.

\- Sí, ¿por? ¿te molesta que pague?

\- Humm. – Shoto cabeceó, asintiendo. – Pensaba gastarme el dinero de la tarjeta del viejo. Lo mismo si me pregunta después con quién he salido y le digo que es un chico, le da un mini infarto y me deja en paz un tiempo.

Katsuki intentó que no se le notara la leve risa que le salió ante la ¿broma?, pero no lo consiguió.

\- No te preocupes, bastardo que todavía me puedes invitar a las palomitas y a cenar. De hecho, tengo unos preciosos cupones de descuento que no tenemos por qué usar. – Shoto lo miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Está muy pesado?

\- No te puedes hacer una idea, quiere redimirse y de verdad que estoy intentando poner de mi parte, pero… bueno, uno no olvida las palizas de un día para otro y mi madre… ¿Lo entiendes?

\- No me puedo imaginar por lo que pasaste, bastardo mitad-mitad, pero sí que te entiendo. Esta conversación es deprimente. Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿De dónde has sacado esa chaqueta de cuero? Tú eres de demasiado pijo par haberte comprado eso, Invierano.

\- Me la regaló mi hermano Natsuo por mi cumpleaños.

\- Bueno, otra persona con buen gusto dentro de los Todoroki. Me alegra saber que el único trozo de mierda en tu familia sea tu padre.

Vio como Shoto asentía mientras le salía una leve, breve carcajada. Estaba tan guapo cuando estaba feliz que esperaba ser capaz de que esa sonrisa se volviese más habitual. Y se esforzaría el máximo para conseguirlo. Sería la mejor puta compañía que ese idiota podría haber deseado en su vida, aunque tuviese que partirle la cara a quinientos homófobos de mierda como Tsutsutaka para conseguirlo.

xxxxxx

Shoto se sorprendió cuando vio que Bakugo había escogido una película en versión original con subtítulos, pero el rubio había respondido a su cara de pasmado con un _"los doblajes a veces son una mierda y aquí a Brad Pitt es mejor verlo subtitulado, ¿sabes qué lo tuvieron que subtitular en versión original también porque se inventó un acento que no entendía nadie?". _Y cuando pensaba que Katsuki no podía gustarle más resultaba que el chico era un friki del cine y tenía curiosidades de todo tipo sobre una cantidad indecente de pelis. Películas que por supuesto él no había visto.

"_Joder, entonces tenemos un montón de trabajo por delante para ponerte al día en cultura cinematográfica mitad-mitad, no te quiero preguntar por música o series porque seguro que tampoco tienes ni puta idea. Espero que el gilipollas de tu padre te dejase al menos leer cosas aparte de los haikus."_

Aunque la película le estaba gustando y escuchaba las carcajadas de Katsuki a su lado de vez en cuando, había un gusanillo que le hacía cosquillas en las palmas de las manos y hacía que no pudiera concentrase del todo. Bakugo estaba de lo más relajado. Habían comprando el combo grande de palomitas que estaban compartiendo y un refresco para cada uno. Él había tenido intención de pedir sólo una botella de agua, pero Bakugo le había dicho que saliera del siglo dieciséis y empezara a tener los gustos de un adolescente normal y al final había dejado al muchacho rubio pedirlo todo y limitarse a pagar con la tarjeta de su viejo. Sin cupones de descuento de por medio, por supuesto.

Llevaban desde que había empezado la peli con los antebrazos en el reposabrazos tocándose en su totalidad. Los dedos inquietos dándose caricias discretas cada vez que coincidían sus manos dentro del bote de palomitas.

"_¿Se molestará si le cojo la mano?"_. Shoto levantó levemente la suya para ponerla sobre la de Katsuki, pero acabó crispando los dedos y volvió a bajarla.

\- Esto es ridículo. – Todoroki pegó un respingo ante lo susurrado por su cita y sintió como su corazón se desinfló como un globo. Sentimiento que duró más bien poco al notar como la mano de Katsuki acariciaba su brazo y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos. Bakugo apoyó la cabeza de forma relajada en el hombro de Shoto, repanchingándose en su butaca. – Y ahora déjame concentrarme en la peli, bastardo mitad-mitad. ¡Ah! Y te aviso que el beso va a tener que esperar, imbécil. Odio profundamente que me molesten mientras estoy en el cine. – dijo zanjando el tema.

Todoroki intentó concentrarse en la película, que tenía que reconocer que era buena, pero las pestañas de Katsuki de vez en cuando rozándose contra la piel sensible de su cuello no estaban ayudando en nada. Cuando la peli acabó sentía que estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un arco. Bakugo le pegó un tirón y no soltó su mano mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la sala. El frío de la calle chocando contra sus mejillas fue un pequeño alivio para su tensión.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿qué te aparecido? – Shoto miró de reojo a Bakugo, que seguía con su mano aferrada a la suya y caminaba mirando al frente con tranquilidad.

\- Ha estado bien.

\- ¿BIEN? – Hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza ante el grito que había pegado Katsuki, demasiado tiempo en silencio para él, supuso. – No tienes ni puta idea, helado de fresa. Es una genialidad y no voy a aceptar lo contrario. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer contigo, Shoto.

Se sonrojó levemente al escucharlo decir su nombre, pero no dijo nada; principalmente porque no le molestaba y, además, sonaba muy bien si salía de sus labios.

\- Vamos por aquí a la derecha, ¿alguna vez has ido a un local de comida chatarra?

\- Hummm, muy pocas veces. Alguna vez con los chicos. Mi padre tenía prohibida la comida basura en casa.

\- Ese hombre cada día me parece más gilipollas. ¿Sigue pagando papi Enji la cena? – Asintió a la pregunta. – Entonces andando, que me pienso pedir todo lo que haya en la carta.

Lo arrastró entre las calles abarrotadas, puesto que era viernes por la noche, hasta una hamburguesería de la que salía el característico tufillo a fritanga que tenían los locales de comida basura. El local estaba atestado de adolescentes de su edad. Bakugo se puso a la cola con él a su lado. Su mano firmemente sujeta.

\- Tienes que probar las patatas picantes que tiene aquí.

\- No me gusta mucho el picante.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Katsuki, no me grites que estoy aquí a tu lado.

\- NO ESTOY GRITANDO. - Todoroki lo miró con una ceja enarcada, el otro hizo un gesto despectivo con la boca con las mejillas sonrosadas. - ¿Y VOSOTROS QUÉ COÑO MIRÁIS PANDA DE IMBÉCILES?

Los pocos chavales que tenían su atención puesta en ellos se voltearon rápidamente de nuevo a sus asuntos ante la mala leche de Bakugo. Shoto dedujo en un segundo que, más que sus manos firmemente entrelazadas, lo que había captado la atención hacia ellos había sido el escándalo que montaba su acompañante cada vez que abría la poca. Su turno llegó a los pocos minutos. Una chica joven con una sonrisa amable les atendió.

\- Hola, chicos. ¿Qué os pongo?

\- Yo quiero una ración grande de patatas picantes, otra ración grande de alitas de pollo, una hamburguesa con doble de queso y tabasco… - Shoto intentó aguantar la risa ante la cara de la chica mientras Bakugo pedía la mayoría de cosas que había en la carta que pudiesen gustarle. Dudaba que pudiese comerse la mitad de eso, y más después de las palomitas, pero tampoco le dio la mayor importancia. - ¿Y tú qué quieres, Invierano?

\- Un menú infantil, por favor.

\- ¿QUÉ? Pero si con eso no tienes ni para empezar, idiota. Ya no tienes seis años, Shoto.

\- Es que… sería la primera vez que puedo pedirme uno. – A Katsuki se le endulzó la mirada brevemente para volver a su expresión tosca habitual en segundos. – Además viene con figuritas de héroe y están la de All Might y de Aizawa-sensei.

\- Voy a dejar de preguntarte mierdas porque me deprimes cada vez más, mitad-mitad. Pon tres menús de mierda de esos.

La chica tecleó rápidamente en la caja registradora, les cobró y dio el ticket con el número de su pedido para recogerlo cuando estuviese listo. Katsuki le pegó otro tirón de la mano y lo llevó a una mesa un poco escondida que estaba libre. Shoto se sorprendió cuando Bakugo se sentó en el banco a su lado en vez de ponerse frente a él. Vio como se quitaba la chaqueta algo sofocado y la tiraba de cualquier manera al otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo no tienes calor, helado de fresa? No sé como no te asas con esa chaqueta puesta.

\- Humm, mi quirk me ayuda a regular mi temperatura independientemente del tiempo que haga.

\- Joder, pues aquí tienen la calefacción a toda hostia puesta. Odio cuando hace demasiado calor porque soy como una barra de caramelo andante.

\- A mi me encanta tu olor dulce, Katsuki. – Shoto se mordió la lengua después de decir eso sintiendo como el calor le subía por la nuca. Bakugo no parecía estar en las mejores condiciones. Activó su lado derecho para refrescar el ambiente entre ellos e hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Notó como Bakugo deshacía el agarre de sus manos y la deslizaba por encima de su muslo.

\- Joder, Shoto…

Su número de pedido sonando por los altavoces rompió la atmósfera que se había instaurado entre los dos. Shoto se levantó nervioso y fue rápidamente a por su comida. Cuando volvió Katsuki no hizo amago de volver a tener un contacto tan íntimo, si no que se limitó a ordenar la cantidad indecente de cosas que había pedido para poder empezar a comer con tranquilidad. Le puso enfrente las tres cajitas con el menú infantil.

\- Vamos, campeón a ver si te sale el juguete que querías.

\- Muy gracioso, Katsuki.

Abrió la cajita con más ilusión de la que estaba dispuesto a confesar, hasta que la figurita que tuvo entre las manos hizo que su emoción se pinchara como un globo. Ahí, entre sus manos, había una mini réplica de su padre con su traje de héroe.

\- No puede ser.

Katsuki miró de reojo lo que tenía entre las manos y empezó a reírse de forma escandalosa.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER, MITAD-MITAD! – Miró ceñudo a su acompañante mientras las carcajadas resonaban fuertes a tu lado. – Abre otra, por favor, por favor.

Shoto abrió las otras dos cajitas y tres mini réplicas de Endeavor acabaron mirándole perfectamente alineados encima de la mesa. Parecía una mala broma. A su lado Bakugo parecía estar quedándose sin respiración riéndose de él. Miró con odio las figuritas con su lado izquierdo activo en la palma de su mano.

\- ¡QUÉ HACES ANIMAL!

xxxxxx

Estaba intentando por todos los medios no reírse de Shoto, de verdad que lo estaba intentando, pero no podía evitar las risillas que se le escapaban de vez en cuando al rememorar lo que había pasado en la cafetería. A su lado Todoroki iba refunfuñando de vez en cuando probablemente avergonzado por el espectáculo que había montado en la hamburguesería y que había acabado con ellos fuera de allí con toda su comida en una bolsa porque los habían echado.

El encargado había aparecido en su mesa seguramente alertado por el olor a plástico quemado o porque lo habría avisado otro cliente. En ese punto lo mismo daba. Él se estaba partiendo de la risa con Shoto a su lado mirando con odio la mesa donde las tres figuritas eran una pasta de plástico derretido pegado a la superficie. No le extrañó que diez minutos después estuviesen en un banco comiendo bajo el frío de invierno. Y aunque odiase el invierno con todo su ser porque dificultaba el uso de su quirk, no podía pensar en un momento más perfecto que ese.

Cuando terminaron recogieron las cosas que habían sobrado tirando la basura en una papelera cercana y había aprovechado para arrastrarlo al parque le había mandado Kirishima a dar un paseo antes de volver a la academia. Llegaron a un mirador donde se veían las luces de la ciudad en medio de todo el cielo nocturno. Estaban los dos solos. El lado izquierdo de Shoto emanando un calor agradable.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué tal para ser tu primera cita?

\- ¿Quién dice que no he tenido otras citas? – Todoroki lo miró fijamente.

\- No me hagas reír, idiota. No te han dejado comerte una hamburguesa en tu vida, te van a dejar salir de casa. Tendrías que estar agradecido de que me secuestraran y pusieran los dormitorios, parece que ha sido la única manera de salir de la cárcel que era tu casa.

\- Eso no tiene gracia, Katsuki.

\- Bah, no tienes sentido del humor, bastardo.

\- O puede que tú tengas un humor muy retorcido. – Esbozó una sonrisa a medias. – Pero no discutamos antes de que acabe la cita, por favor. Está siendo perfecto.

A Shoto le temblaban los labios en una mueca nerviosa. Se puso delante de él en un movimiento repentino y sujetó su cara en sus manos. El calor de su lado izquierdo mitigando el frío del lado derecho. En su pelo blanco se reflejaban las luces de la noche en una mezcla de rojos, azules y tonos anaranjados que se apagaban al llegar a la mitad de su cabeza, donde el rojo parecía más oscuro debido a la falta de luz. Tenía razón, estaba siendo perfecto.

\- Entonces…- A Todoroki le temblaba la voz. Nunca imaginó que fuese capaz de dar el primer paso. Cubrió la mano izquierda que tenía en la mejilla, la otra colándose hacia su cintura entre su camisa y su chaqueta. Shoto bajó la cabeza, sus narices juntas con los alientos mezclándose entre ellos.

\- Sí… - Sintió los labios de Shoto acariciar superficialmente los suyos, como el aleteo de una mariposa, hasta que una voz estridente los interrumpió rompiendo la magia del momento.

\- Vaya, si son mi pareja de maricones favorita. Gracias a vosotros me han expulsado y mis padres me han castigado prácticamente hasta que sea mayor de edad.

Tsutustaka apareció por un camino que venía desde el parque en compañía de cuatro chicos más. Todos más o menos de su edad. Se separaron, más que por vergüenza, para tomar una pose alerta y defensiva.

\- ¿Y a mi qué me cuentas, gilipollas? Eso te pasa por retrasado, vuélvete a la cueva de donde has salido, que eres una mierda de persona. – Katsuki tenía ganas de matarlo, ¿es que ese idiota iba a estropear todos los momentos que tenía con Shoto?

\- Te lo cuento porque es vuestra culpa.

\- Parece que el curso no está surtiendo efecto en tu actitud. – La voz de Todoroki sonó fuerte, plana, fría. Estaba realmente enfadado.

\- Como si ese curso de mierda me fuera a hacer cambiar de opinión.

\- Pues quizás debería, Tsutsutaka porque no creo que a la siguiente el director Nezu sea tan compresivo. Te estás jugando que te expulsen. – Bakugo miró sorprendido a Todoroki, ¿en serio estaba intentando razonar con ese imbécil?

\- A mi me importan tres cojones si te expulsan o no, pero como vuelvas a tocarme los huevos te juro que te parto la cara. Como si tu quirk de mierda pudiese hacerme algo en una pelea.

\- Ya te gustaría tocarme los huevos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO TROZO DE MIERDA?!

\- Lo que has oído. – Los chicos que iban con él empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

\- Tsutsutaka, yo soy bastante más civilizado que Katsuki y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. Te recomiendo que te olvides de nosotros y te metas en tus propios asuntos.

\- ¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿Pegarme? Como si pudieseis. Sois los únicos de vuestra clase que ha suspendido el curso de licencia provisional de héroes, así que no podéis hacerme nada.

Iba a responderle violentamente, pero ver como Todoroki relajó su postura y buscaba algo en uno de sus bolsillos de la chaqueta lo distrajo brevemente. El otro chico abrió su cartera y sacó un pequeño carnet de plástico. Katsuki sonrió.

\- ¿Te refieres a esta licencia? – Sintió una satisfacción profunda cuando la prominente mandíbula de ese idiota prácticamente tocó el suelo. – El examen fue hace casi un mes. Quizás deberías estudiar más los ases bajo la manga que crees que tienes contra nosotros. Te recomiendo que os vayáis, porque si me ponéis un dedo encima a mi o a Katsuki pienso defenderme haciendo el uso de mi quirk. – Los chicos empezaron a retroceder al ver la llamarada que salió de la palma de Shoto y como el suelo se congelaba en segundos. – Y no creas que este incidente no va a llegar a oídos del director Nezu, alguien con pensamientos tan retrógrados no merece estar ni remotamente relacionado con los héroes, ¿me he explicado bien?

Todoroki dio un zapatazo en el suelo y el hielo se deslizó rápidamente hacia ellos. Todos dieron un respingo hacia atrás y Tsutsutaka cayó de culo en el suelo. El hielo parando justo en el borde los zapatos. Todos asintieron enérgicamente ante la pregunta hecha por Shoto.

\- Y ahora largo de aquí, antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Katsuki observó con morbosa satisfacción como se iban corriendo, menuda panda de patéticos. Se volvió a Shoto mirándolo con fascinación. Su móvil vibrando en el bolsillo lo distrajo momentáneamente. Era un mensaje de Kirishima.

"_Faltan 20 minutos para que cierren la puerta de entrada, es mejor que os deis prisa". _

_MIERDA._

Notó como Shoto miraba por encima de su hombro cotilleando lo que ponía en la pantalla.

\- Vaya, será mejor que nos demos prisa entonces. – Envolvió la mano de Katsuki en su izquierda y le dio un pequeño tirón para empezar a caminar.

\- Sí, claro… - Parecía que su cita había acabado.

xxxxxx

**¡Hola, hola! Espero que quede alguien por ahí después de casi un mes. Siento muchísimo el retraso en la publicación, pero la universidad no nos está poniendo nada fácil el fin de curso y las pocas asignaturas que tengo me están volviendo loca. Muchas gracias a las personas que están siguiendo esto, espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. **

**Ya sabéis que los reviews siempre son bienvenidos, y más ahora que acabo de descubrir que puedo responderlos individualmente si tenéis una cuenta aquí. **

**Muchos besitos a todas y a todos y que os llenen de croquetillas para que esta cuarentena sea más llevadera. **


End file.
